ikickassfandomcom-20200214-history
IKickass Wiki
Welcome to iKickass The founders of this elite asskicking clan are Jeff and Luke. Welcome to new members. please read the rules carefully to avoid any further problems with the clan. Read the chat and talk to others. read clan mails as soon as you receive it because war instructions are often given there as who you should attack or some special changes. Give what is requested and keep a ratio better than 1:4, which means, donate more than 1 for 4 troops received. Fight twice in war. (let us know if you think you won't be able to, so you don't get kicked after war is over and we see you didn't fight) Never put troops in the war castles. The war castles on the war map with all our players on it. The co-lea ders put the best troops there so we can win During war, before attacking, request special troops with high level from co-leaders. This way you can attack a stronger opponent and get a better loot. After war, request for anything, this way you give a chance to everyone to donate. Avoid donating goblins and wallbreakers. Defense troops are archers, Wizards, dragons, minions, valkiries. So if someone requests for defense, don't give Giants or barbarians. Always make sure you get 3 stars. if you attack too low, our low players will have nobody suitable to attack. So attack in your range. If everybody is 3 stared in your range, ask the coleaders if you can attack for the loot. Attacking for the loot means attacking way higher and get only 1 star. You need the approval of the leader or a coleader to attack for the loot. Or you might get kicked. The clan stays at 'close' to avoid people requesting to get in and others to accept them. After each war, I will kick those who didn't respect enough the rules and replace them by new members. If you cant be at war, let us know. I will kick you BUT will reinvite you in. This way you will stay with us, but won't be in the war. So everybody is allowed to take a break of war at any time. But you have to tell us before we start a new war. If you fail to do so, you might get kicked. I know who's good and everything is treated as different cases. The rules are their as a guide line for members to know how we kickass at iKickass Don't ask for promotion. Don't kick or promote members if I gave you elder. Anybody doing these will get kicked and we will reinvite the people who got kicked for no reason. The 4 keys to be a good member of iKickass 1-Stay active, read and talk in the chat 2-Donate and request 3-Fight twice in war and respect the war rules 4-care about learning and improving your game, ask questions, help others. Be friendly. Hope you will have a good time with us and contribute to help us be a better clan. Jeff a link to a video made with my son in my apartment for a commercial on TV. you can see me and my wife at the end. http://v.qq.com/page/c/t/0/c0149jslqt0.html